Recovery
by Amanda G
Summary: Set in the summer between Season 2 and Season 3 - looks at what our favorite Smallville residents have been up to in the three months since 'Exodus'.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Recovery 1/8  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
E-mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Set in the summer between Season 2 and Season 3 - looks at what our favorite Smallville residents have been up to in the three months since 'Exodus'.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. (But oh, what a glorious notion... owning Luthors....*sigh*) Smallville belongs to Millar/Gough etc.  
  
** **  
  
** ** **   
  
Luthor Manor:  
  
"Yes. That's it. Such a good girl."  
  
Lionel's voice rumbled through the cavernous walls of the library and sent Lex's flesh crawling at the same time.   
  
There was nothing more repulsive than the sound of his father mid-rut. It was the sound of Lex's adolescence. It was the sound that guaranteed that once his mother died, Lex never experienced a single moment of homesickness in his life. The endless parade of women through the doors of his father's bedroom would have made Eileen Ford envious.  
  
Whoever his father was currently calling a paramour was going to have to excuse Lionel for the rest of the afternoon. Lex had spent the morning on the phone hearing the rumblings of a hostile takeover. Lex pushed aside and small pleasure he might derive from spoiling one of his father's 'interludes'. Lionel was the one who drilled 'business before pleasure' into his work ethic for years.  
  
Lex didn't bother with the formality of knocking – there was no reason he should. The house belonged to him, not Lionel and if his father had any sense of discretion at all he wouldn't be having sex with his latest conquest without the door locked. Lex half expected to find them sprawled across his desk, his father was like a dog that way. He was always trying to mark the territory – even when it wasn't his. But the desk was clear, and so were the sofa and the floor. He was almost beginning to believe that his father had taken up using ropes and pulleys when he heard a soft moan and a tiny whimper from the stacks above him.   
  
Of course. And knowing Lionel it was most likely coming from the section of religious texts. One could accuse Lionel of being twisted and perverse- but to Lex's knowledge no one had ever accused him of lacking a sense of humor.  
  
Lex assumed a falsely chipper tone as he started up the stairs. "Dad? Dad are you in here? I need to ask you something. Where do babies come from?"  
  
Lionel emerged from the stacks a moment later, buttoning his dark suit jacket. "Really Lex. I have no idea where you inherited this puerile sense of humor from."  
  
"The same place I inherited all the rest of my sterling personality traits from Dad. The mail man." Lex moved aside, allowing his father to get by and down the stairs. "Isn't your playmate going to come out? Because if not I can have Mrs. Carmichael bring up a few rags. The shelves need dusting."  
  
Lionel's expression was smug and infuriating. "I believe that chore is taken care of adequately for the moment. Now – what did you really want to talk to me about?"  
  
Lex felt a sickening knot form in his stomach as a familiar head of blonde, baby fine, flyaway hair appeared around the bookshelf corner. He couldn't see her face clearly because her head was ducked as she rummaged through a small purse for something while Lex mentally began making a list of high priced attorneys who specialized in statutory rape law on the unwavering certainty that Lionel would be caught.  
  
But when the young woman lifted her head Lex wasn't sure whether to be relieved or even more sickened. It wasn't Chloe Sullivan as he'd first assumed, in fact her face bore little resemblance to Chloe. But everything else about her was identical - her hair, even her quirky in a small town sort of way clothing, down to the combat boots on her feet. The 'girl' was 25 if she was a day and still Lex found it just as disturbing as when he first walked in the door.  
  
Looking up, the woman gave Lex a dismissive look before pushing past him. "Will that be all /i Luthor, Sir?"  
  
"Yes that will be all for the moment thank you Miss Simpson." Lionel waved her off with one hand before turning his attention back to Lex. "Yes Son?"  
  
"You never cease to amaze me Dad…"  
  
"I live to inspire." Lionel grinned wolfishly. "Consider it my life's work."  
  
Still unable to shake off the sick feeling in his stomach, Lex forced his brain back to business. "What do you know about Green River Inc.?"  
  
Lionel crossed to the bar and poured himself a drink. "A bunch of young upstarts. They're nothing but a bunch of trust fund babies who pooled their considerable resources and are making a nuisance of themselves in the business world. Why? Oh Lex, don't tell me that after all this time you've fallen in with a bad crowd?"  
  
"If I wanted to do that I would hold a family reunion. But no, actually the word in Metropolis is that Green River is making a concerted effort to buy up all available Luthor Corp stock and force a hostile takeover."  
  
"Impossible." Lionel snorted before taking an appreciative sip of cognac. "Even if they did manage to acquire enough stock they would need my shares, your shares or …" Lionel and Lex came to the same conclusion at the same time. "Alexander when was the last time you spoke to your brother?"  
  
"Lucas…" Lex searched for the best way to finish that sentence. Saying that Lucas wouldn't betray them would be like denying their father's capabilities for betrayal. The truth of the matter was that Lucas would do anything to anyone if it were in his best interests. It was in fact what made him such an exemplary Luthor. Strong instincts for survival combined with a borderline personality and few moral or ethical constraints. Lex pulled out his cellular phone and dialed. "Lucas? Where are you?" He listened. "Glad to hear it. You wouldn't happen to have sold your shares in Luthor Corp to an investment group would you?" He met his father's stone cold gaze and shook his head once. "No. It's fine. I was just checking. See you soon." Lex disconnected the call and set down his phone. "Lucas hasn't sold his shares. But that doesn't mean they haven't figured out something else." He moved to the bar and poured a drink for himself. "Perhaps if you spent a little more time paying attention to business and a little less time fornicating in my library with bimbos Luthor Corp wouldn't be in a position to be vulnerable."  
  
Lionel took a seat on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. "What do you object to more Lex? My sex life, which in case your therapists have never mentioned before- is none of your business – or my business life, which since you have your own empire, is also none of your business?"  
  
"Just so that there's no misunderstanding between us Dad … stay the hell away from Chloe Sullivan. Stick to corrupting adults."  
  
"Why Lex! I've done nothing to corrupt Miss Sullivan! In fact it's just the opposite. I'm merely encouraging a young and beautiful mind. She's really quite talented you know, in so very many areas. It would practically be criminal to let that go to waste." Lionel cupped his snifter in his palm, rolling the amber liquid sensuously around the glass.  
  
"Speaking of criminal, the State of Kansas has some very strict laws about 'encouraging' minors." Lex replied acerbically. "You might want to consider that."  
  
"Lex I don't know what I've done to incur such distrust of my motives. Is it so difficult for you to see how Chloe Sullivan is a long term investment? You never know when having an articulate and intelligent reporter will be an asset."  
  
"I know that you instructed Luthor Corp to donate $500,000 to rebuilding the newspaper offices and supplying them with equipment and their own printing press." Lex shrugged. "Color me cynical but it appears as if you're grooming Chloe as a mistress and not a possible source. And that affects me. I happen to live here in Smallville. You're just a visitor. I don't want you leaving me with another of your messes."  
  
"And you're so certain that I would leave Miss Sullivan? I imagine Chloe would make an excellent stepmother."  
  
Lex gritted his teeth against the urge to shove his father out of the library window. Lionel was the master string puller, if he were any better at it his name would be Gepetto.  
  
** ** ** 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Recovery 2/8  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
E-mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Set in the summer between Season 2 and Season 3 - looks at what our favorite Smallville residents have been up to in the three months since 'Exodus'.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. (But oh, what a glorious notion... owning Luthors....*sigh*) Smallville belongs to Millar/Gough etc.  
  
** **  
  
** ** **  
  
Luthor Manor:  
  
Lex stalked into the office without breaking stride and dropped into his desk chair, facing his assistant. "Well Stephen? Give me a round estimate."  
  
"So far I have only been able to locate one other sibling." Stephen St. James pulled out a thin dossier. "There was another son, but he died in infancy seven years ago."  
  
Lex accepted the file and opened it. "A sister? I have a sister?"  
  
"Yes. She's 10 years old. Originally she was put into the foster care system in Metropolis when her mother died five years ago."  
  
"Which of my father's mistresses was her mother?"  
  
"Melissa Downey."  
  
Lex ran the name through his mind several times before putting a face to her name. An 18 year old willowy blonde temp office worker who ended up staying with LuthorCorp for two full years. "Where is my sister now?"  
  
"Los Angeles. That's where the trail runs cold. Her last foster family moved there two years ago and the Metropolis Child and Family Services has no idea where they are now." Stephen answered. "And I'm afraid I've already used my limited contacts in Los Angeles to no avail."  
  
"I know you don't normally handle domestic affairs for me Stephen, but I needed someone who has my utmost confidence." Lex tapped the folder lightly across his palm. And what you've brought me is a good starting place for a private investigator."  
  
"Do you have someone in mind?"  
  
"No. But I know someone who can help me with that." Lex reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. At Stephen's curious look, Lex answered. "Nabbitt."  
  
"Of course." Stephen sat back.  
  
"Hello? David? Lex Luthor. Where the hell are you? The reception stinks!" Lex rolled his eyes. "You're on your way to a Dungeons and Dragons convention in Bali? Do they even have Dungeons and Dragons in Bali?" Lex raised his voice to be heard over the chopper blades of David Nabbitt's private helicopter. "Look- I need some help. Not that kind of help David. Try and stay with me here. I need a name. I need a discreet private investigator. Not one of your people- someone outside your company. I need them to find someone for me." Reaching for a pen, Lex jotted down the name. "Cordelia Chase – 555-6132. Got it. One other thing David- I don't want anyone knowing I'm in L.A… great. I appreciate it. Good luck!" He hung up the phone. "I'm going to leave for Los Angeles tomorrow afternoon. As far as anyone else is concerned I'll be in Gotham for a meeting with Bruce."  
  
"And should your father inquire?"  
  
"Tell him the same thing. Dad won't be calling Bruce any time soon. Not after what happened the last time he tried to take over Wayne Enterprises."  
  
"Very well." Stephen rose. "If there won't be anything else I will finish settling in."  
  
As his assistant rose to leave the room, Lex stopped him. "Stephen?"  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"I know you were quite satisfied with our previous arrangements, but I need you here in Smallville right now."  
  
"Of course." Stephen inclined his dark head slightly.   
  
** **  
  
Luthor Corp Towers:  
  
"Harriet please clear my schedule for the evening. I'll be attending the opera. Please have my usual box reserved." Lionel requested without breaking stride as he stalked through the lobby of Luthor Corp corporate headquarters. He made it a point to never miss an opportunity to see La Boheme not matter how inexperienced the cast.  
  
"Yes Mr. Luthor." Harriet jotted a note down in her ever present Day Runner. "And will you have company this evening?" She asked with the pen poised over pad.   
  
"Hmm. An excellent question indeed." Lionel rolled the question though his mind as he nodded to various low level employees who greeted him. "The last time I took Veronique to the opera she ended up snoring through the second act."  
  
"I wouldn't know Sir." Harriet murmured noncommittally.   
  
As the elevator doors closed, Lionel made a decision. "Harriet? Cancel my lunch with Miss Sullivan. Send her –" He paused. "Send a dozen sunflowers to the Daily Planet with my apologies and an invitation to join me this evening. I'll work though lunch."  
  
"Of course Mr. Luthor. What would you like the card to read?" Harriet erased the two hour block of time in the middle of his day and began rescheduling things to fit the now available time.  
  
"Ahh." Lionel rubbed his chin. "My most sincere apologies, unable to join you for lunch but would request the pleasure of your company for this evening's production of La Boheme. Car and dress to arrive at 6, join me at 7 in my theatre box.' And there's no need to sign it."  
  
They stepped off the elevator on the 25th floor and walked briskly down the corridor to Lionel's office. "Arrange for something from the Celeste Talbot collection and coordinate that with something from Harry Winston."  
  
Harriet scribbled furiously. "Purchase or loan?"  
  
That stopped Lionel. "A loan with an option on the gems. And a purchase. A sterling silver Mont Blanc pen engraved with 'Chloe Sullivan Editor in Chief'."  
  
"Very good. Will that be all sir?"  
  
"No. Make certain that one of the company's photographers is present when Miss Sullivan and I exit the theater."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Now for the rest of the afternoon. Tell accounting that I want a complete audit of plant number two on my desk in the next twenty four hours or they're all fired."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
** ** **  
  
Los Angeles:  
  
The flight to L.A was productive if not comfortable. Since the accident two months ago Lex hated flying as much as he had as a child. He tried to busy himself by surrounding himself with paperwork. But he was still grateful when his phone rang mid-flight.   
  
"Hello."  
  
i"Lex, we've spotted her."/i  
  
Lex's fingers tightened around his cell phone until his knuckles whitened. "Where?"  
  
i"Washington D.C. She got off a flight registered as Mrs. Fenton."/i  
  
"And you're sure it was Helen?"  
  
i"One of my sources saw her up close. He got a picture. I can fax it to you…"/i  
  
"No. I want you to special messenger it over to me. I'm on my way to Los Angeles right now. Send it to-" Lex rattled off David's address, his mind already working a mile a minute. The investigation into his plane crash had been an attempt to rule out foul play but it had quickly become an obsession when he'd learned that Helen and the pilot had survived the crash.  
  
He'd put his faith and trust into Helen Bryce and she'd apparently repaid him with betrayal of the worst kind. She might have walked away from the crash unscathed, but she wouldn't be able to say the same for him.  
  
Lex was very conscious of having his interest divided as of late. Between Helen, his father's latest machinations, tracking down lost siblings added to that the sudden disappearance of Clark Kent- Lex was being pulled in too many directions at once. Something was going to have to give. Once he spoke to the investigator David recommended Lex figured he could move that to the side and focus on more pressing matters.  
  
But only if the woman was as competent as David said she was.  
  
** ** **   
  
Lionel's Penthouse:  
  
"Dominick. Have you found my wayward son?" Lionel demanded over the speaker phone as he fastened his cufflinks. He'd returned to the house long enough to shower and change and partake of a light supper.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"This concerns me. Lucas should have called a week ago demanding more money from either Lex or myself." Lionel faced the full length mirror and began working on his tie. "I only gave him $10,000 when he called last. A young man with tastes as extravagant as Lucas' should have gone through that by now."  
  
"Maybe he's learned how to clip coupons."   
  
"Now Dominick there's no cause to be snide. Just find my son."  
  
"If he doesn't turn up here in Edge City I'll move on to Gotham. Which by the way, is *not* where Lex is. The phone taps at the mansion say he's in Los Angeles."  
  
"Ah. That's another thing Dominick, have your people remove all of the taps and bugs from the mansion."  
  
"Excuse me? Lionel…"  
  
"A key to survival Dominick is adaptation. If one course of action is fruitless then it's best to move on to another. I've come to the realization that there are more effective methods of getting what I want from Alexander. Escalating these little skirmishes is *not* that way."  
  
"And you couldn't have figured any of this out before you spent all that money and time and effort into…"  
  
"Dominick- your place is not to question my methods, only to carry out my wishes. Remove the hardware from the mansion."   
  
"My people run a high risk of discovery since Lex installed the new security cameras. In case you haven't noticed Lionel your son has taken paranoia to new heights."  
  
Finished with his bow tie, Lionel reached past the picture of Lillian on the armoire for his watch. "Of course I have noticed Dominick, paranoia is *not* a trait I wish to foster in Lex. Hence the change in tactics."  
  
"He'll be even more paranoid if you're NOT spying on him."  
  
"Just do it Dominick. Now if you please. I won't be in until late. I'm attending the opera."  
  
Lionel disconnected the phone call with a smirk on his face. Dominick was rude and insolent but fortunately for him he was also painstakingly fastidious at his job. He himself liked the big picture and preferred to leave the nagging details to others.   
  
Pausing, Lionel lifted the heavy sterling frame that held Lillian's picture. Lillian, she had been the detail oriented one it was one of many things she had passed on to their son along with her red hair, her reckless love of speed as well as a damnable sensibility. Lex was far too much like Lillian in that regard. He traced a finger over the lines of Lillan's face.  
  
"What to do, what to do with Alexander? You've left us in quite a mess my dear." The picture was so lifelike that for an instant Lionel felt as though Lillian were with him in their bedroom once more. But the moment passed and he composed himself. It was one thing to mourn one's deceased wife, but it was another thing all together to speak with her.   
  
Maudlin wistfulness was not a luxury Lionel afforded himself. His plan of action was beginning to take shape in the here and now. His legacy *would* carry on to the next generation of Luthors. And if he had to bring both of his sons into that legacy through sheer force of will, as in Alexander's case or through enticement on Lucas' part then that is precisely what would occur.  
  
** ** 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Recovery 3/8  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
E-mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Set in the summer between Season 2 and Season 3 - looks at what our favorite Smallville residents have been up to in the three months since 'Exodus'.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. (But oh, what a glorious notion... owning Luthors....*sigh*) Smallville belongs to Millar/Gough etc.  
  
** **  
  
Los Angeles:  
  
"And what do you want from me Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"David Nabbitt is a business associate of mine. He recommended you quite highly Ms. Chase." Lex replied over the rim of his glass. He had to give David credit, the man might be one enormous social faux pas but he had excellent taste in private investigators.   
  
"Though I was led to believe that you had some associates…"  
  
"I did. I don't any more."   
  
Hazel eyes flashed briefly with something so close to sorrow that Lex felt her gaze like a physical blow to the solar plexus. It was like looking into a mirror reflection of him every morning. Since Helen's death everything felt like a void. Now to fill that void Lex was off chasing down the rumors of another sibling. A sister this time, and the daughter of one of his father's affairs with a massage therapist from his last polo accident nine years ago. Her last known whereabouts with her foster family placed her in Los Angeles.   
  
Los Angeles meant dealing with David Nabbitt who had nothing but compliments for Cordelia Chase. Upon seeing her in person Lex was very able to comprehend the attraction. Cordelia Chase was a beautiful woman. Her resume said that she was his age almost exactly but her eyes said something else entirely. She'd obviously seen more than her share of ugliness and while her exterior was beautiful and fragile looking he got the distinct impression that this woman was not someone who crumbled in the face of adversity.   
  
Not to mention the fact she had a rather impressive arsenal in her office that Lex doubted were all for show.  
  
Cordelia looked down at her notes. "And this is everything you have on your sister?"  
  
"Yes. I know it's not much but I hope to find something more in the next few weeks." Lex admitted. "I didn't want to waste any time in finding her."  
  
"What's the hurry?" Cordelia signaled for the bartender to refill her wineglass. "I mean you didn't even know she existed for the last nine years. And legally- if she's been given up for adoption, you don't have the right to look for her."  
  
Lex ran his hand over his head. "I know that. But I don't think she's actually been given up for adoption." He sighed. "My younger brother Lucas was put into the foster care system, and every time a family came close to, or so much as inquired about adopting him he was taken from that home and placed into a new one effectively ensuring that he never got adopted. I think my father may be doing the same thing with my sister. If that's the case I want to be sure she's well taken care of and not just a pawn in my father's twisted games."  
  
"Why would anyone want to do that?"  
  
Lex shrugged off the question. "My father's motives are a mystery to anyone but himself. Now, do you think you can find her?"  
  
"If she's in Los Angeles I can find her Mr. Luthor."  
  
Nodding, Lex motioned for the check. He couldn't explain his confidence in Cordelia except to believe that very little stood in her way once her mind was made up. "Please, call me Lex."  
  
"All right Lex. I'll get on this first thing in the morning."  
  
"I hope you realize that confidentiality is of the utmost importance. I can't have anyone knowing who my sister is or that I'm searching for her. I'm positive my father has some early detection in place, red flags if you will…"  
  
Cordelia's lips curved into a ghost of a smile. "I don't use the normal sources. I don't think your father will have the same bases covered."  
  
Lex reached into his breast pocket and withdrew an envelope filled with cash. "Half of our agreed fee. Half now and half when you deliver my sister."  
  
Cordelia's eyes narrowed. "I'll find her and I'll deliver her. But if you're lying, if you being a part of her life is a bad thing and you're not all you say you are then we're going to have a serious problem Lex. Namely I'll peel you like a grape. Okay?"  
  
"Fair enough." Lex and Cordelia reached for the tab simultaneously. After a moment Cordelia pulled her hand back.  
  
"Are you staying here?" She said gesturing to the hotel the bar was located in.   
  
"No. Just down the street." Lex answered. "I walked."  
  
"I'll give you a ride back."  
  
"That won't be necessary Ms. Chase."  
  
"Yes it is. Don't let the glittery surface fool you Lex. L.A is filled with things that go bump in the night. If you run into one of them before I get the rest of your money- I'm gonna be really ticked."  
  
Acquiescing, Lex threw down a couple of $20 on the bar and followed the investigator through the lobby where she passed her ticket to one of the boys at valet.   
  
"This is why there's so much smog in LA. Everyone drives everywhere. Even when it's just a couple of blocks." Lex remarked lightly.  
  
"Really? And I thought it was due in large part to the industrial pollution from companies like Luthor Corp." Cordelia answered brightly. "Learn something new everyday huh?"  
  
Lex's hand brushed over his mouth as he cleared his throat to keep from laughing He had the feeling this would be the beginning of an interesting association with Cordelia Chase.  
  
** ** **   
  
Metropolis Opera House:  
  
"You're late my dear." Lionel rose from his seat and held out a chair for Chloe. She flushed and ducked her head briefly before meeting his gaze with a wry smile.  
  
"Sorry. I was unavoidably detained. Fashion crisis. Can we *please* not talk about it any more?"  
  
Lionel's eyes examined her critically from head to toe and made a mental note to send Celeste a dozen roses. Chloe was a quite pretty girl who'd been transformed into an elegant and sophisticated looking young woman before his very eyes.  
  
Pale sea foam green silk dress and a slightly darker shade of green for the wrap and Lionel decided he would definitely be buying the delicate diamond choker that resembled a chain of daisies with its white diamond flowers with yellow diamond centers.  
  
"Whatever the crisis you look lovely." Lionel took his own seat. "I brought you a pair of glasses." He extended the compact little case towards Chloe. "The details in the costuming and the scenery are quite remarkable."  
  
"I'm sure it is." Chloe removed the delicate binoculars from their case and tested them out on the other audience members.  
  
"Ah- you've discovered the true entertainment of the opera." Lionel chuckled. "Observing a crowd who is observing you."  
  
"I don't think I'm the one they're observing." Chloe replied with a look in his direction. "This was probably a bad idea. There are more than a few scandalized expressions out there."  
  
Lionel's deep laughter caused even more stares in their direction. "Let them be scandalized. A little scandal is good for them." He confided in a whisper. "Gets the heart pumping, the blood flowing- gossip is this country's most popular sport."  
  
"I prefer to report news. Not be it."  
  
"Come now Miss Sullivan, if you're to best report life you must go out and *live* it first." He leaned closer. "I bet that if I were to open that delightful little confection of a handbag of yours I would find a pen and notepad just waiting to be filled with your thoughts on this evening's performance." He raised an eyebrow and held out his hand. "Let me have it."  
  
Chloe squared her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Miss Sullivan you're a rather terrible liar. I suggest to relinquish the tools of your trade or I'll be forced to give the masses something to be truly scandalized about."  
  
Reading the truthfulness in his eyes and not really wanting to find out what he had in mind, Chloe dug into her purse and pulled out her trusty Bic and spiral notebook. "Fine."  
  
"Thank you. You may have it back at the end of the evening." Lionel tucked them both away in his breast pocket. "For as of this moment you are merely a young woman enjoying an evening at the opera."  
  
"I can enjoy it while I take notes." Chloe muttered under her breath, causing another burst of laughter from Lionel just as the house lights began to dim.  
  
Lionel sat back in his seat and enjoyed the performance to intermission immensely. Both because of the much improved orchestra, he would have to make a considerable donation, and because of the opportunity to watch Chloe's reaction to quite possibly his favorite work. It was most revealing. Her eyes widened and by the time intermission came she was perched precariously on the very edge of her seat, her fingers white around the opera glasses and her free hand clenched around the railing of the box.  
  
When the lights came up, Lionel touched Chloe's shoulder to find it taut beneath his fingers. When she looked at him vaguely surprised, Lionel smiled. "Intermission."  
  
"Why? It was just getting good!"  
  
Lionel smiled indulgently. "Would you care for something to drink? I'll have the box attendant fetch you whatever you wish."  
  
"Tea with milk and honey." Chloe answered still looking at the stage for a moment. "But first please excuse me." She rose.  
  
"Of course. All the way to the end of the hall." Lionel stood as well and motioned for one of his private security to follow her. A 17 year old wearing a quarter of a million dollars worth of diamonds around her throat would be all too easy a target.  
  
** **  
  
Club Diabolique:  
  
Even though he'd never been in the underground club before it was like coming home for Lex. It was just like the countless other clubs he'd spent his time in during his teenage years.  
  
He raised a glass of vodka to his lips and watched through heavy lidded eyes the comings and goings (as it were) of the other patrons. He'd told himself that Los Angeles would be strictly a business trip. The last thing he needed or wanted was to fall back into old self destructive patterns but he wasn't an old man yet. He rationalized it with the excuse that he'd been living the life of a monk in Smallville… well with the minor exception of celibacy, but he had to be allowed some recreation.  
  
Business was taken care of and now was the time to play. The only question was 'with who?'. There was a very promising looking blonde woman at the end of the bar wearing, in opposition of the unofficial dress code, a silver silken sheathe that plunged all the way to the top of her buttocks. There wasn't a hint of black leather anywhere and as a result she stood out. She wasn't drinking either which showed that she was smart enough to want to be in control of herself in such a highly sexual environment.  
  
"Excuse me." Lex motioned for the bartender. "I'd like to buy the lady at the end of the bar a drink."  
  
"She won't accept it." The bartender answered.   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Nope. She's been in here every night for the last two weeks, never goes into a room with anybody and never accepts the drinks anyone sends her way. Odds aren't in your favor."  
  
Lex smiled thinly. "I have a way of bucking the odds. I'll take my chances." Picking up his own drink, Lex moved down to the end of the bar. "Can I offer you something? Drink? Dance? Private jet?"  
  
"Nice. Is that the best you've got slick?"   
  
Lex pulled back in shock as Cordelia turned her head and met him head on. "Ms. Chase."  
  
"I expected a better come on line than that from you Mr. Luthor."   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm working." Cordelia shrugged and took another sip of tonic and lime. "Unlike you I don't troll at S&M clubs for company."  
  
"Where do you troll for company?" Lex caught a half smirk that flitted over the woman's face.  
  
"Cemeteries." Spotting her mark leaving with a beautiful redhead Cordelia suddenly threw down a $10. "Oops. I'd love to stay and banter but duty calls. Mr. Luthor I meant what I said. Be careful what you go home with. LA isn't Smallville Kansas."  
  
Lex's eyes narrowed. "You're going to follow that big guy into a dark alley and you're lecturing me about safety?"  
  
Not bothering with an explanation, Cordelia turned on her heel and began making her way through the crowded club.  
  
Lex sighed, certain with the knowledge he was about to either get his ass thoroughly kicked or possibly die trying to save the plucky damsel. "My life sucks." He informed the bartender before dropping money on the bar and following his newly hired investigator out the back door into the alley behind the club.  
  
** ** ** 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Recovery 4/8  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
E-mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Set in the summer between Season 2 and Season 3 - looks at what our favorite Smallville residents have been up to in the three months since 'Exodus'.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. (But oh, what a glorious notion... owning Luthors....*sigh*) Smallville belongs to Millar/Gough etc.  
  
** **  
  
Ladies Room:  
  
"Enjoying yourself dear?" An elderly woman sat at the vanity table sorting through her purse.  
  
Chloe stopped and decided her makeup could use a little touch up too. Thank God for Lana and her painstaking Cover Girl way of life. Chloe knew about makeup before Lana moved in, but it was never something she really put to use. Watching Lana in all her girly glory had been a real education.  
  
"Very much. It's beautiful." Sitting down beside the older woman, Chloe pulled blush and lip gloss from her purse.  
  
"It's nice to see young people at the opera. When I was a girl we never missed a performance. I noticed you shared a box with Lionel."   
  
"Yes. Lio- Mr. Luthor-" Chloe stumbled but recovered quickly. "He's been mentoring me for a position with LuthorCorp public relations."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. It's a high school outreach program from LuthorCorp charities."  
  
The woman nodded. Before replacing the items in her purse. "Of course dear. You're quick. That's good. But 'charity' from Lionel? No one who knows him will believe it. You be very careful with him my dear. Lionel Luthor plays a deep game. I would hate to see someone as young as you get caught up in it."  
  
Irritated, Chloe stood up as well after a final slick of lip gloss. "Sorry, my father warned me not to take advice from strangers. Now if you'll excuse me *Lionel* is waiting."  
  
Silently seething Chloe made her way back to Lionel's box. Like she didn't already know she was making some sort of deal with the devil? She didn't need some meddling old woman pointing out to her that she was in over her head. It was obvious.  
  
** **   
  
Lionel felt the vibrations from his cellular phone and pulled it from his pocket. "Hello."  
  
"Sir, we have a situation at the penthouse."  
  
"What type of situation?"  
  
"An intruder. A young man just broke the lock on the penthouse door and walked right in. He hasn't stolen anything, just sat down and turned on the television. He fits the description of the boy you've been looking for. Clark Kent."  
  
"Really? How fortunate Mr. Kent's turned up. Don't call the police. In fact, give no indication that you know he's in the building. If he tries to leave before I get there have him tailed. I want to know where he does, what he does, anyone he speaks with. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Luthor."  
  
"And whatever you do, don't contact my son." Lionel closed his phone just as Chloe rejoined him. "Back just in time I believe." Lionel noted the disgruntled expression on Chloe's face. "A problem?"  
  
"I ran into an admirer of yours in the ladies room. She took it upon herself to warn me about you." Chloe rolled her eyes dramatically. "She says you're dangerous."  
  
Lionel bared his teeth. "I would say she has a firm grasp of the blatantly obvious. It's an unfortunate fact Miss Sullivan that people fear power almost as much as they crave it. I don't deny that I have more than my share of enemies I've earned each and every one of them by being smarter, faster and stronger. I don't ask to be loved I demand to be respected."  
  
"Well as far as I can tell you're doing pretty good with at least one of those." Chloe commented dryly before reaching for her cup of tea. "Of course I still want to know why you're still showing this much interest even after I told you I won't investigate Clark Kent for you."  
  
Lionel rubbed his chin. "Ah- it's that loyalty Miss Sullivan. Such a rare commodity these days especially in the circles I travel in. Loyalty, intelligence, directness. All great assets. I just hope that in your case that loyalty isn't misplaced."  
  
The rest of the performance passed quickly and once the cast had taken their bows, Lionel discreetly handed a handkerchief to Chloe.  
  
"That was amazing. It's just amazing."  
  
"I'm pleased you enjoyed it so much my dear." Lionel offered Chloe his arm as they stepped out of the box and proceeded down the dark red velvet and mahogany staircase to the front doors of the theater.  
  
"Do I get my notebook back now?" Chloe demanded as she was jostled by some of the other theatergoers into Lionel.  
  
He steadied her with a hand on her waist as she fell into him coming out of the entryway and into a dozen photographers.  
  
** ** **  
  
L.A:  
  
"FUCK!" Lex practically bellowed at the harsh brush of terrycloth and antiseptic.  
  
"Don't be such a baby." Cordelia chastised as she continued to apply the antiseptic to the matching puncture wounds on Lex's throat.   
  
On the third pass, Lex caught Cordelia's wrist in a steely grip. "I've got it thank you very much."  
  
Cordelia shook her hand loose and stepped back to lean against the bathroom sink. "I don't know what your problem is- you ruined two weeks of work tonight slick."  
  
"You looked like you were killing that guy! What was I supposed to do? Stand there and watch?"  
  
"Hello! Did you not see the fangs? Of course I was trying to kill him." She peered at Lex. "Are you sure you didn't get brain damage? You hit your head pretty hard. Or were you not too bright before this?"  
  
Lex felt his own temper reach a boiling point. "Listen Ms. Chase. Considering the fact I just nearly got eaten by something tonight I don't think I need to put up with any snide remarks about my intelligence." Lex held the cloth over the wounds on his neck and glared at the woman in front of him. He hadn't been lying when he told the bartender that his life sucked. He just almost had it sucked right from him in the alley by the cute defenseless redhead.   
  
He'd reached the back alley to find Cordelia trying to shove a sharp wooden stick into the man's chest, naturally that was kind of alarming. He'd tried to step in and stop her only to have the red head grab him from behind and sink her freakishly long teeth into his neck.   
  
"Do you mind telling me now what the hell was going on?"  
  
"There was only supposed to be one of them." Cordelia began placing First Aid supplies back in David's kit under the sink. "He was supposed to be the vampire. She was supposed to be the innocent victim." She turned on the taps to scalding hot water and scrubbed them furiously. "Now I'm going to have to tell her husband that his wife's never coming back. Sometimes I really hate this job."  
  
"Can we get back to the part where something TRIED TO EAT ME?" Lex knew he was losing the every unflappable Luthor demeanor- but really, what he'd seen in that alley was strange even by Smallville standards. Even worse was the more unhinged by it he got, the less phased Cordelia Chase seemed in comparison.  
  
"It was a vampire. They're bad. Long pointy teeth. Don't tan well. Like 'real' bloody Mary's. They can out run and out fight just about anybody. Holy water's good. Stakes are better and hey- if you can get them to hang around outside at noon or hold still long enough to be decapitated- that's just dandy." Turning off the water, Cordelia dried her hands. "And fire. But I haven't found a socially acceptable way to walk around carrying a flame thrower."  
  
"Vampires?" Lex repeated.  
  
"Vampires." Cordelia confirmed.  
  
"Want a drink?" Lex exited the bathroom and went straight for David's bar. Thankfully David preferred YooHoo to alcohol so he always left a full bar. A few minutes and two drinks later Cordelia joined him.  
  
"Funny, but you don't act all that shocked." She accepted the glass of scotch and sipped it.  
  
Lex shrugged. "I've seen some strange things this year. But vampires? They're supposed to be the stuff of horror movies." Lex finished his third drink and felt his mind shift gears to what fascinated him most. Science. The mutants in Smallville were obviously that- their DNA was altered in some way by the green pieces of meteor fragment. Something had spurred their mutations. But vampires…  
  
Cordelia took her drink and settled back against the sofa cushions, tucking one leg up under her. "I know. Believe me. I know. The way *I* had it explained to me, and this was by someone who knows his stuff was that a long time ago- way before there were humans demons lived in this reality…"  
  
"Demons?"  
  
"Don't skip ahead. That's the next chapter." Cordelia huffed impatiently. "Anyway- humans started to come along and the demons lost their grip. And before the last demon left this reality he bit a human and made the first vampire. A little bit human, a little bit demon. They're sort of like Oreo cookies."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"They look human on the outside, but on the inside they're demons. Like the way Oreos look black from the outside but inside they're all white. Same difference." She rolled the glass between her palms.   
  
"And you found out about this when?" Lex asked wondering silently if maybe he'd missed a memo at some point.   
  
"Around sophomore year in high school. That's when I met Buffy."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Don't get me started. That's a whole other story." Cordelia sighed. "Anyway- the town I grew up in was really weird. I guess when you're a kid you don't notice things as much."  
  
"Weird how?"  
  
"Like you know how most towns have stuff at night? Like fairs and concerts in the park and stuff? Sunnydale never had any of that. It's like the town mostly folded up at night. And there were always so many new people. People would come and go like you wouldn't believe. But it's not like they were moving- they'd just *poof* disappear. Sunnydale's the only town I've ever been in where the obituary section is just as big as the real estate section. Anyway another important thing to remember about vampires, they can't enter a person's house unless someone that lives there invites them in. So be careful about issuing blanket invitations to people you don't know like 'Why don't you all come over tonight?'"  
  
"They look like animals." Lex filed away the bits of information Cordelia was doling out for future reference.  
  
"The only difference between them and us is that vampires don't have souls. They understand the difference between right and wrong, but they don't care." She shrugged and finished her drink. "Sort of like politicians with fangs."  
  
** **   
  
Penthouse:  
  
"Why Mr. Kent. This *is* a surprise. As far as I knew you were still a missing person."  
  
Clark deliberately propped his feet up on the glass coffee table and folded his hands behind his head. "Hey! Lionel! I didn't know you'd be here. I was looking for Lex. And I couldn't be a missing person. I always knew right where I was."  
  
"Very good. Very good. Please. Make yourself at home. I'm sure Lex will be disappointed he missed you but he's out of town for a while."  
  
"I will. Thanks." Clark poured a glass of scotch and downed it in one gulp.  
  
"I didn't know 16 year olds had an appreciation for fine scotch. I certainly didn't. At least not until I was 18." Lionel commented dryly.  
  
"Well you know us kids these days. We grow up quicker than back in the dark ages." Clark replied. "I'm sorry Lex is out of town. I got myself in a little bit of trouble and I was counting on him to help me out. He told me before I could stay here. And I think I'm going to do that. So why don't you run along and get yourself a nice hotel suite?"  
  
"I don't see why that would be necessary. There's certainly more than enough room here."   
  
"Sorry- but I don't swing that way Lionel. I mean…" Clark gestured to the television screen. "I know you like 'em young these days cause I saw you and Chloe on E!"   
  
"I was under the impression you and Miss Sullivan were friends."  
  
"Oh we're more than friends Lionel. A lot more." Clark stood up in a fluid movement and advanced on Lionel aggressively. "Has she let you close enough to see her birthmark yet?   
  
"Exactly what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into Mr. Kent?" Lionel changed the subject. "What have you been doing this summer?"  
  
"Oh- this and that. Nothing very exciting." Clark sized up Lionel. "But wouldn't you like to know? You're so predictable Lionel. Just like Lex. You always want to know everything. Study everything. Classify everything. It's pathetic. You think knowing gives you some kind of power."  
  
"Doesn't it?"  
  
"Not even close. And I think deep down you know that. You may have the money but I've got power you've never even imagined before. Not in your wildest dreams."  
  
"I've found that having power is useless unless you use it." Lionel took a seat in his favorite chair and watched the young man curiously. Clark Kent was an enigma, one Lionel was determined to solve.  
  
"That's true!" Clark spun around. "That's what I've been saying for the last couple of years but no one will listen to me. And when I finally USE my power I get busted for it."  
  
"Is that why you left Smallville?"  
  
Clark's expression closed up. "I don't want to talk about Smallville. It's the past. I want to talk about the future. I can do things for LuthorCorp…" He grinned. "For a fee."  
  
"Tell me more…" Lionel coaxed. "Tell me everything."  
  
** ** 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Recovery 5/8  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
E-mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Set in the summer between Season 2 and Season 3 - looks at what our favorite Smallville residents have been up to in the three months since 'Exodus'.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. (But oh, what a glorious notion... owning Luthors....*sigh*) Smallville belongs to Millar/Gough etc.  
  
** **  
  
L.A  
  
Lex spent the day after his vampire attack going through several websites Cordelia recommended. As a potential victim the information he was finding horrified him, but the scientific part of his brain was too busy processing all the new information to care. Demons, ghouls, ghosts, vampires, werewolves. Everything parents told their children didn't exist when the lights were out scrolled past him on the 'Demons Demons Demons' database.  
  
It was enough to make Lex almost miss Smallville and its all too human albeit seriously fucked up mutants.  
  
Cordelia on the other hand spent the entire day sleeping in one of David's dozen guest rooms. When she did finally emerge she'd shed the dominatrix wear of the previous evening for a pair of sweat pants and a worn t-shirt that read 'Sunnydale Swim Team 1998' "Coffee?"  
  
"Are you sure you're not a vampire? It's seven."  
  
Cordelia arched one eyebrow. "No. A vampire would notice that you've *had* your coffee, slit your throat and fill their cup with your blood and get their caffeine THAT way. But I can adapt if you'd like."  
  
Lifting the warm pot in his hands, Lex asked. "Cream and sugar?"  
  
"Yes please." Cordelia glanced at the laptop screen. "You've been doing homework."  
  
"I like information." Lex answered with a negligible shrug before passing her a cup of coffee.  
  
Cordelia lifted a handful of print outs from the coffee table. "And you want to make sure your investigator isn't a nutjob." She skimmed the contents of Lex's research on her.   
  
"Anything in there you'd like to address?" Lex asked archly. "There are a few gaps."  
  
"Yes, I can see that you're not very thorough. You missed my election as May Queen and a speeding ticket I got in Reseda two weeks ago." She tossed the papers back onto the table.  
  
"What? No indignation? No grand speeches about trust?"  
  
"Eh. I did a little digging into your past too Lex. Compared to you I'm a choir girl and I don't even sing." A speculative look settled over Cordelia's features. "Speaking of singing… how are your pipes?"  
  
"I don't sing."   
  
"There might be a shortcut to finding your sister. But it would mean singing for a friend of mine. Don't worry if you stink, *trust* me he's heard worse. So long as you don't sing any Manilow or Whitney Houston I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We're going out."  
  
** ** **  
  
Penthouse:  
  
Lionel lifted the first of the morning's selection of papers from his breakfast table and studied the front page critically. It was one of the better pictures the tabloid had run of him. He made note to purchase several copies for his personal archives.  
  
The phone at his elbow rang and he finished his first cup of coffee before answering. Only one of two people would be calling him on his private line and he had a feeling who it might be. "Yes?"  
  
"Dad, do you mind telling me what the *fuck* you are doing with Chloe Sullivan?"  
  
"Good morning Lex. Tell me, how's Gotham?"  
  
"A little off the point Dad."  
  
"Oh?" Lionel cradled the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he proceeded to tap lightly at the shell of a perfectly done three minute egg. "What was the point again Lex? My innocent meeting with Chloe Sullivan? That's hardly worthy of such a vehement reaction. You know how the press love to invent stories where there are none."  
  
"And what I'm telling you is that there had better not be a story or I'll load Gabe Sullivan's shot gun for him."  
  
"Alexander. Would I ever do anything to bring shame to the Luthor family?"  
  
"Does that question require a pie chart? An essay answer? Or a simple true or false?"  
  
Clark emerged from the guest room prompting Lionel to end the phone call.   
  
"Enjoy your time in Gotham Lex. Give Bruce my regards."  
  
Clark scowled as Lionel hung up the telephone. "You didn't tell him I said 'Hi'."  
  
** ** **  
  
Wolfram and Hart's Entertainment Facility: Karaoke Division:  
  
"Wait a minute. I'm not going in there until you tell me exactly what this place is and how karaoke is going to help me find my sister." Lex dug in his heels outside the door.  
  
"This place is an evil law firm. Well, more evil that usual. My friend Lorne works here. He's a demon and he can read people- their futures, their auras whatever, but he can only do it when they sing for him. At least that's what he says… I have a sneaking suspicion he knows more than he's telling, but anyway if you sing for him he might see something about your sister."  
  
"You realize that there's more than one thing wrong with what you just said right?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it. Come on." Cordelia stepped through the official looking doorway and into a smoky elegant club. "Just remember Dorothy, you're not in Kansas any more."  
  
Lex almost protested the insinuation that he was naïve but walking through the doors he realized that she was right. Less than half of the patrons of the club had human forms. Some of them had more than one head. A green skinned demon with horns and a silk smoking jacket approached.  
  
"Cordelia. Muffin! Glad you could make it!"  
  
"Lorne."   
  
Lex watched the by play between the two curiously until two red eyes focused on him intently.   
  
"And who's this handsome stranger?"  
  
"Lorne, this is Lex. Lex is a client."  
  
"You know I never really believed the hype before… but honey you've made me a believer! Bald *IS* beautiful!"  
  
"That's it. I'm out of here." Lex started to back away.  
  
"But if you leave you'll never find out what you want to know." Lorne observed. "All those nagging little questions. Well, I can't answer all of them but you'd be surprised."  
  
"Sorry. After the last experience I had with someone who could see the future I think I would rather not know." Lex answered. He could still see the look of horror on Cassandra's face right before she'd died in front of him.  
  
Lorne nodded knowingly. "Cassandra. How appropriately named. You know you didn't kill her don't you cupcake? She was an old woman and old women die. It's one of those things you can't change."  
  
"How…?"  
  
"It's what I do. Now normally I don't play favorites, but you are a friend of her royal highness- so I can squeeze you in before Deevak the bentback starts with his Beach Boys medley."  
  
Lex looked to Cordelia who simply smirked. "Come on slick. If it doesn't work what have you got to lose?"  
  
"Judging by the crowd a limb." Lex replied dryly.  
  
"Hey it's your call but remember before last night you didn't believe in vampires either. Now that you've got your mind around that one- everything else will be easier."  
  
"As far as reassurance goes- that's not."  
  
"Do I look like your nanny? Suck it up and go let the nice demon rummage through your subconscious. I'm gonna sit at the bar and have a drink." Cordelia made a shooing motion.  
  
** ** **   
  
Luthor Corp Towers:  
  
Lionel studied the contracts and made several notations on a legal pad before turning them back over to Clark. "Excellent work my boy. Excellent work. Though, I must confess I am *deeply* curious about how you managed to accomplish it."  
  
Clark accepted the contracts with a smirk. "You don't need to know how Lionel. And you can send as my of your guards to follow me as you want but you're never going to catch me." He propped his feet up on the edge of Lionel's desk. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to let you get incriminating pictures of me?" He rolled his eyes expressively. "Just cause I lived in Smallville doesn't mean I'm automatically an idiot Lionel."  
  
"No. I can see that it doesn't. But you can't blame a man for wondering."   
  
"You just keep your mind on your business and leave the rest to me." Clark held out his hand. "And about my fee. I think we're going to have to renegotiate."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah. Cause see I read the contracts before I brought them here and I know what this kind of information *really* goes for on the open market. All of a sudden- five thousand doesn't seem like enough. Course if you don't wanna pay it, I can always upload it to the internet." Clark grinned. "By the way, thanks for the donation of the computers to Smallville High. If it weren't for them I wouldn't know how to do things like that."  
  
Lionel inclined his head ruefully. "Oh I can well believe that. I've become a strong believer in a Smallville education."  
  
"Then you'll pay me another five grand?"  
  
"Yes. But only because you've done such an exceptional job. But don't think you can simply 'shake me down' every time you have a whim young man. I will pay you $10,000 for every document you acquire that is relevant and useful to me. $5,000 before you acquire it and $5,000 once you've returned it."  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
The intercom on Lionel's desk beeped. "Miss Sullivan is here to see you Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Just one moment Harriet." Lionel gestured for Clark to leave by the elevator in the adjoining office. The boy gave him a long, considering look before finally unfolding himself from the chair and crossing the room with languid grace. The door to the inner office shut and Lionel allowed himself a small sigh of relief. It would certainly be a challenge to keep all the balls in motion over the summer. "Send Miss Sullivan in please. And bring in a tea tray." He buttoned his jacket and rose from behind his desk. "Miss Sullivan this is an unexpected delight. Please, come in."  
  
"Mr. Luthor do you have any idea what kind of position you've put me in?" Chloe demanded tossing her purse down on the leather sofa as she stalked into the room. "My father never gets upset and he nearly had a coronary on the phone with me this morning. I asked the lifestyle editor why there were so many photographers at the opera last night and he told me that *YOUR* people called them."  
  
"Of course they did. My Public Relations team always notifies the press when I'll be attending the opera. It's very difficult to stay in the public eye when one's merely a businessman. We have to compete for coverage with the likes of actors and musicians." Lionel took a seat on the sofa and watched as Chloe began to slowly pace the open expanse of his office. She was the diametric opposite of young Mr. Kent. Where he was dark and languid she was light, quick and restless.  
  
"That would have been nice to know *before* my father opened the morning paper." She replied with a frustrated groan. "And you know who called my father and told him to read the society page? Mr. Kent."  
  
"Sounds like Jonathan. The man's unable to keep track of his own son from what I understand and yet he feels it necessary to pass judgment on others parenting skills."  
  
"That's not fair." Chloe responded heatedly. "The Kents have had a rough time of it and Clark couldn't deal. He's missing Mr. Luthor and I don't appreciate you making snide remarks about his family."  
  
A smile might have touched Lionel's eyes but he was too smart to let it approach his lips.  
  
** ** ** 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Recovery 6/8  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
E-mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Set in the summer between Season 2 and Season 3 - looks at what our favorite Smallville residents have been up to in the three months since 'Exodus'.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. (But oh, what a glorious notion... owning Luthors....*sigh*) Smallville belongs to Millar/Gough etc.  
  
** ** **  
  
Edge City: Vango's Meat Packing  
  
"And I'm telling you the kid's worth more alive than he is dead." Lil' Joe Vango lit up a cigar and nudged the semi-conscious lump at his feet with the tip of his shoe. "He's a Luthor and that translates into big money if you'd just keep your cool. We kill him now and we're out not just our original investment but also what we *could* be getting out of old man Luthor."  
  
"That's a lot of pretty talk but the thing is Joey – everybody knows the old man ain't gonna pay a dime for this one. He wouldn't even pony up ransom for the kid he does like. Much less this little bastard." Gus Vango watched the 'kid' in question open one eye and promptly kicked him in the face. "Don't be listening in on our conversations. Just cause we're gonna slit your throat you little fucker doesn't mean you get to be disrespectful."  
  
Lucas Luthor rolled across the floor with the force of the blow, his body curling even more tightly around itself. The two brothers barely paid any attention before resuming their conversation. The boy had already tried to escape several times in the past two days but he was starting to slow down.   
  
"And come on Joey. If the kid was worth anything do you think the Old Man would let him spend his time trying to scam people? He's a punk and I say we put him down."  
  
"That's why Pop left the business to me. You've got no imagination Gus. No vision. I say we use the kid for collateral. A contract with Luthor Corp means money. Serious money and not the nickel and dime stuff we're doin' right now."  
  
"I don't know. Then you're talking about having to keep him locked up. Feed him all that crap and he's too smart for his own good. He'd try and get away." Gus rubbed a hand over his balding head. "He's more work than he's worth. I still say we kill him."  
  
"Oh. Can I watch?" A voice interrupted the two men. "I've never actually seen someone have their throat slit before. I bet it's messier than it is in the movies!"  
  
"Where tha' fuck did you come from?" Gus whirled around. "Listen kid if you're smart you'll get outta here before something happens you don't want no part of."  
  
"No wonder your old man left the business to Joey here. You're a moron. As for where I'm from." Clark grinned. "I don't think you've heard of it before."  
  
"What do you want?" Joey asked warily.   
  
"Let's just say I'm a friend of the Luthor family. Lionel's doesn't want to be inconvenienced by a funeral. He'd like Lucas back."  
  
Lucas rolled over onto his back. "Kent? What are you doing--?"   
  
Clark drew back his foot and kicked Lucas in the chin knocking his head back on the concrete and knocking him unconscious. When the two loan sharks looked at him, Clark shrugged. "What? He wants him back. He never said what condition he wanted him back in. I thought maybe we could make a little deal the two of us."  
  
"Hey!" Gus protested.  
  
"Sorry big guy. Why don't you go find a nice horse head cuddle up and put on Sopranos or something?" Clark shrugged. Gus swung at Clark only to have his hand caught in midair and squeezed until the bones started to crack.  
  
"What kind of deal are you talking about kid?" Joey asked, watching his brother drop to the floor.  
  
"The kind where I take Lucas back home and instead of telling Lionel and some of his 'friends' where to find you and your families I tell him that everything's taken care of. Consider it life insurance hmm?"  
  
"Look I don't know who you think you're dealing with. You got balls. No brains but balls and I can respect that… but if you think you're getting a single dime outta me you're wrong. You're the kind of wrong that gets a kid like you killed."  
  
"You're welcome to try. But just so you know I've been shot, I've been hit by a bus and I've been thrown in a blast furnace and blown up in my truck. So if you think you can come up with something better. Take your best shot. Otherwise I think you and Jabba here –" Clark broke all of Gus' fingers with no effort. "Should just hand over the $50,000 in the safe and be grateful I don't kill you the way Lionel wants me to." Clark folded his arms over his chest and smiled slowly.   
  
** ** **  
  
Edge City Memorial Hospital:  
  
"Good you're awake."  
  
Lucas lifted one hand to the side of his head and made no attempt to open his eyes. First of all he didn't think the marching band in cleats would appreciate the sunlight he could feel warming the room and secondly because he didn't want to see the face attached to the voice. "What was your first clue? The moaning? The twitching? Enlighten me."  
  
"You're a very lucky young man Mr. Luthor. Three bullet wounds. They could have severed your spinal cord."  
  
"You know. Now that you mention it? I do feel lucky." Lucas muttered.   
  
He was going to have to start taking his 'vacations' in Gotham. Edge City wasn't any fun any more.   
  
"You should be nicer to the woman in charge of your pain medication Mr. Luthor."  
  
Instantaneously sobered, Lucas opened one eye. "Forgive me for being rude Nurse..." He squinted and groaned. "Nurse Ratchett."  
  
"Much better. You have a visitor…"  
  
"I don't suppose there's any chance you could tell them I died?"  
  
"I'd hate to ruin my reputation." Nurse Ratchett replied calmly. "But I will limit him to just 5 minutes. You need your rest."  
  
"And morphine. Don't forget morphine." Lucas called at the nurse's retreating back. He hoped she didn't think he was kidding. Witty banter aside he felt like he'd been shot less than a month ago and just recently had the living shit kicked out of him. Funny how things work out like that.   
  
When the door opened Lucas was expecting either Lionel or Lex and it was a toss up on who he wanted to see less. Lionel was a little more 'pliable' than Lex was. He was more willing to turn a blind eye and write off some of his less successful adventures as a case of Lucas' 'sowing wild oats'. Whereas Lex was apt to have him locked up in some remote Montana cabin to repent on the error of his ways.  
  
But instead of either his father or his brother it was Dominick Senatori who walked into the hospital room, a rumpled looking suit coat slung over one arm and a copy of the Daily Planet under his arm.  
  
"You're a difficult young man to track down."  
  
"Why Dominick, if only I'd known you were looking for a few good men. I would have hooked you up." Lucas remarked as he sank back into his pillow.  
  
"Amazing capacity you Luthor boys have for finding trouble." Dominick casually lifted Lucas' medical chart from the rack at the foot of his bed and gave it a cursory going over. "You'll live."  
  
"Harvard have a sale the year you graduated? Buy a business degree, get a free M.D?"  
  
"No. But in your family it seems to be a case of God suffering the great fools and the little children. I've seen Lex in much worse condition." Pulling a pen from his breast pocket, Dominick added a note to Lucas' chart.  
  
Lucas lifted his arm from over his face. "Lex! Lex! Lex! Can't a man get shot in peace without adding insult to injury?" He frowned as Dominick continued to write. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I've seen your records Lucas. I don't really think you need any narcotics. They'd simply make a bad situation worse and your father doesn't have time to hold your hand."  
  
"Where is dear old Dad anyway?"  
  
"He's in the middle of some extremely important contract negotiations. As for Lex- he's attending to business elsewhere." Dominick laid down the Daily Planet within Lucas' reach. "I brought you some reading material and a few other essentials."  
  
"Nice to know Lionel's so concerned about me."  
  
"Is there any particular reason Lionel should grow attached to you?" Dominick asked bluntly. "It's more than obvious to everyone that you'll be dead within the year. It makes you a rather poor long term investment and in case you haven't noticed those are the only type of investments your father is interested in."  
  
Dominick thankfully didn't stay long. And once he was gone, Lucas fell back into a fitful sleep. Disjointed images from the past month flew through his mind while he slept but they all seemed faded and muted just enough that he wasn't really sure what he was looking at anymore.  
  
There was something in the back of his mind. Something that was missing. A connection or a transition that wouldn't come into focus. He flopped back on the bed now wide awake and already bored.  
  
Reaching over he picked up a copy of the Inquisitor and began to turn to the sports page. He had a chance to recoup some recent losses but only if the Knicks ever got off their dead asses. He was stopped on the society page by a large photograph of Lionel and the equally large caption- 'Luthor Gets Lessons in Love from Local Lolita'.  
  
Lucas pulled the bed tray closer and picked up the telephone, dialing Lionel's private line. "Hey Dad."  
  
"Lucas. Dominick says that you got yourself injured. When are you going to learn son? Loan sharks don't get their reputations by being reasonable and tenderhearted. If you needed another loan I would have been glad to oblige you."  
  
"The loan sharks come with fewer strings." Lucas pressed a hand to his side and wheezed around the cracked ribs. "Saw you in the paper. Is the blonde my new Mommy?"  
  
"Don't be crass Lucas it doesn't become you no matter how hard you work at it." Lionel sighed patiently over the line. "If only you would apply yourself to a more satisfying enterprise than trying my patience on a regular basis…"  
  
"I don't know. Trying your patience is pretty rewarding."  
  
"Though it pains me to say this- I won't live forever Lucas. And once I am gone I expect you and Alexander will carry on the legacy I've created. It would give me some ease to know that you wouldn't piss my life's work away on a weekend in Edge City."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, we'd probably go to Bangkok."  
  
"Lucas is there a particular point to this phone call? Aside from irritating me?"  
  
"I need a loan."  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the line before Lionel began to chuckle. "Very well. But you won't get it until I see for myself that you haven't done any permanent damage to yourself this time. Come and see me when you get out of the hospital."  
  
"You're all heart dad." Lucas lifted the newspaper picture in his hand and studied it for a moment. "Or should I start calling you Humbert Humbert?"  
  
"Goodbye Lucas."   
  
** ** ** 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Recovery 7/8  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
E-mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Set in the summer between Season 2 and Season 3 - looks at what our favorite Smallville residents have been up to in the three months since 'Exodus'.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. (But oh, what a glorious notion... owning Luthors....*sigh*) Smallville belongs to Millar/Gough etc.  
  
** ** **  
  
Daily Planet:  
  
Chloe looked at her watch for the tenth time in the past thirty minutes and let out a curse foul enough to impress even the boys in the advertising department. She'd called for a tow more than two hours ago and there was still no sign of anyone and even though the Planet was in a good enough neighborhood the last thing she wanted to do was hang out down town after dark. Lois was in Key West for the week with some school friends which meant Chloe was taking the bus to their small apartment.  
  
She scrawled a quick note for the tow truck guy, locked the doors and stuffed her keys in her purse before heading to the bus stop.  
  
She'd been waiting for about fifteen minutes when there was a sleek glide of a stretch limo pulling up in front of the stop. One tinted window rolled down and Lionel's driver Anthony grinned at her.   
  
"You need a ride Miss Sullivan?"  
  
"Anthony! You're a life saver." Chloe started to open the passenger's side door only to hear a loud snore. Looking down through the open window she saw Rex, Anthony's bulldog sprawled out on the seat and deeply asleep.   
  
"You can just move him to the floor if you want." Anthony grinned sheepishly.   
  
"I know how Rex here feels and I wouldn't move him for all the world. Mind if I ride in back?"  
  
"Nah. go ahead. There's some bottled water in the fridge. I just need to make one stop to gas up and I'll take you on home."  
  
"My hero." Chloe slipped back to the door and climbed in, careful not to catch the hem of her skirt in the door. The first thing she did when the limo pulled out into Metropolis rush hour traffic was slip out of her heels and prop her bare feet up on the cool leather seat across from her.  
  
Then she slipped out of her jacket leaving her in a flowing shirt and lacy camisole. The air conditioning in the office she shared with six other interns had been broken all summer and she was pretty sure she knew how turkeys felt at Thanksgiving.  
  
By the time they'd pulled away from the downtown block Chloe was already glancing through her notes for tomorrow's schedule and sipping a perfectly chilled bottle of Ty*Nant. The bottled water made her smirk because apparently Lex wasn't the only Luthor with a fondness for phallic symbols.  
  
She'd be the first to admit that the Luthors lived a lifestyle that she couldn't imagine on an everyday scale. But the occasional limo ride had to be good for a person's soul.  
  
By the time they pulled into the gas station, all of Chloe's tension and stress had just dissolved away and she was almost dowsing when the partition slid down.   
  
"This might take a few minutes Miss Sullivan."  
  
"That's okay Anthony. I've got no place better to be tonight." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Chloe realized how true, and how lame they really were. The Daily Planet wasn't a good place to make friends. There was too much competition between them in hopes of getting asked back the following year. Lois was out of town which meant there was no one waiting for her at home. And as much as she'd missed Metropolis when she moved to Smallville she was missing Smallville just as much.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and leaned her head back, running the water bottle over her warm face and neck when she heard the door on the other side open and close quickly. Her eyes flew open to catch only a brief glimpse of crystal clear blue before her mouth was being devoured. Her hand shot out and pushed against an oddly immovable chest. When she was finally released she had to blink several times to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. "Clark?"  
  
"God! I missed you." Clark grinned as he shamelessly peered down at the flimsy camisole. "I saw Jeeves here pick you up on the corner. Didn't your dad ever teach you not to take rides from strangers, especially when I'm more than willing to ride you."  
  
"Wait a minute! Clark! What are you doing here? Where have you been? Everyone's been going crazy looking for you all summer!" Seeing the almost glassy looking expression in Clark's eyes, Chloe frowned. "Have you been drinking? Oh God! Are you taking something?"  
  
Clark shook his head sadly. "Aww. Poor Chloe. You think I have to be high to want to kiss you? Oh… that's right. You don't remember what we did when you and Pete got bitten by those things in the cave."  
  
"Clark, you're not making any sense."  
  
"Sure I am." Clark flopped back into the leather and pulled Chloe up on his lap. "Maybe if we reenact everything you'll remember more." He quickly positioned Chloe so that she was straddling his lap, his face almost buried in her cleavage. "Getting the picture?"  
  
"Clark! You're sick! This isn't you!" Chloe struggled futilely in Clark's grip only to have the pressure on her hips increase. After a few frightening moments, Chloe allowed herself to go slack and she felt the pressure decrease.  
  
"Didn't you miss me Chloe?" Clark whispered seductively while he trailed his fingers from the nape of her neck down her spine. "I missed you a lot."  
  
"Clark. Stop it. Whatever is going on with you you don't get to –" Chloe's angry words were cut off by another deep, slow kiss.   
  
"Lana's yesterday. I don't even know why I spent all that time following her around." His hands curved over Chloe's backside and squeezed gently. "You're more than she is. She's a scared little girl…" His tongue flicked out and drew a ticklish line across the seam of Chloe's lips. "You're not a little girl and you're not scared of anything." He started a slow rocking motion with his hips. "What do you want with ol' Lionel? All he's got his money and anyone can get that."  
  
"Clark- where have you been all summer?" Chloe asked trying to control the rising panic she felt in her chest. Clark was her FRIEND. Even when they were fighting they were friends and Clark wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't. So she tried to play along. "I've missed you."  
  
"Oh, here and there. I've been working." Clark finally loosened his grip on Chloe and reached for the bar and poured himself a drink. "You don't have to be afraid of me Chlo'. You don't remember but when you had that thing in you, you asked if you fell would I catch you. So you got up on the railing and jumped." Clark ran calloused hand over Chloe's knee. "And I did catch you. I always catch you even when you can't remember it."  
  
"Clark—"  
  
"Come on. Let's go out. Have some fun."  
  
"Like you had fun with Lana when you asked her out?" Chloe ventured. Lana had told her about their date at the Wild Coyote where Clark had dumped her for Jessie. He'd been acting very strangely then and Chloe couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't for the same reasons.  
  
"If I wanted Lana I'd be with Lana. But I'm here. I'm with you." He winked. "And I can do things for you that Luthor only dreams about."  
  
Chloe's palm itched and she wanted to slap the smug look off Clark's face and if it weren't for the fact there was obviously something very wrong with her friend she would have. "There's nothing going on between me and Lionel. Get your mind out of the gutter Kent."  
  
"Make you a deal. I'll get my mind out of the gutter if you'll join the rest of me there." Setting aside his empty glass, Clark leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss right over Chloe's heart. "Come with me. I'll show you the best time you've ever had. And if you don't like it I'll take you home no questions asked." Clark smoothed a rough thumb over Chloe's lips. "And- I'll fill in all the gaps. I'll give you the exclusive of a lifetime."  
  
"Right. Like I'm gonna fall for that." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're about as transparent as an open window. Next thing I know you're going to ask me up to your place to see your etchings."  
  
"Then we'll just have to have some fun here." Clark's eyes glittered in the dim light of the limo as he pushed forward until Chloe was pressed back against the seat, eye wide. "Wanna play poker?"  
  
"I don't have any cards with me." Chloe answered quickly.  
  
"Lucky for me I know where you keep 'em." Clark grinned and slid his hand just inside the top of Chloe's camisole and mimed removing a deck of cards. "See?"  
  
Chloe was spared from answering when the limo phone rang. She reached for it only to have Clark catch her hand and bring it to rest on his thigh while he answered the phone. "Big Daddy Warbucks' Pimp Mobile how can we service you?" When whoever was on the other line hung up, Clark turned his attention back to Chloe. "Now… where were we?"  
  
"You were about to tell me where you're staying." Chloe offered with a weak smile. "Because I want to see you again but I have this deadline first thing in the morning." Chloe tried hard to maintain her train of thought while Clark slid his hand over her calf and up to the back of her knee.   
  
"Forget about it."  
  
"But if I get fired then I have to go back to Smallville and …" Chloe stuck out her lower lip in a perfect pout. "Smallville's no fun. I wanna stay here and see everything you have to show me."  
  
"You mean it?" Clark purred as he nuzzled her ear. "Because I can show you everything. I'm better than any of those losers you've been writing about. A bigger story than you know." He squeezed her fingers around his inner thigh. "A bigger everything than you know."  
  
Chloe drew in a shaky breath. "I always knew there was something special about you Clark Kent."   
  
Clark's grin grew even wider. "I knew I could count on you Chloe."  
  
"But you still haven't told me where I can find you." Chloe protested seconds before Clark pulled her into another kiss.  
  
"You don't have to find me." Clark replied as he finally pulled away. "Don't you remember when you were buried alive? You said 'I knew it was you. It's always you.' There's no place you can go that I won't find you." With those words Clark blew her a kiss and climbed out of the limo, disappearing into the night before she could lean out the door to follow.  
  
With shaking fingers Chloe picked up her cell phone and began dialing. "Judge Ross? This is Chloe Sullivan Ma'am. I know it's supper time but I really need to talk to Pete. It's important."  
  
"Hello?" Pete's muffled voice came through the telephone as tried to finish whatever was in his mouth.   
  
"Pete go where nobody can overhear you." Chloe demanded. She shifted on the leather seat and winced in pain. Gingerly she tugged the hem of her skirt down on one side and inspected the five finger shaped bruises.   
  
"Okay. Chloe what's going on?"   
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Chloe demanded. "I just saw Clark. No- scratch that. I did a lot more than SAW Clark. He was here. With me."  
  
"What do you mean he was with you? Chloe is he with you now? You gotta get out of there…"  
  
"So you DO know something!" Chloe accused. She swallowed and tried to get her temper under control. It wasn't about her hurt feelings. The important thing was that Clark needed her help. "He was here and he was acting like he's on drugs. Remember the way he was at the beginning of last fall with that girl Jessie? He was all over me Pete." She pulled up the hem of her skirt and inspected the rapidly darkening bruise there. "You said he was acting weird and then you clammed up real quick."  
  
"Chloe it doesn't matter. Where are you right now?"  
  
"It does too matter Pete Ross!" Chloe snapped. "I'm the one he was groping and I'm the one asking the questions now either you can give me some answers right now or I can have Clark's picture plastered all over the front page of the Daily Planet and see what turns up THEN!"  
  
"Chloe! NO!" Pete yelled into the phone. "Look. You can't do that. If you scare him off he might not come back to Metropolis. Was he wearing anything different?"  
  
"Yeah. Leather." Chloe plucked a cube of ice from Clark's drink glass and applied it to her inner thigh. Then she noticed a small domed shape indentation. "Peter… you want to tell me about Clark and the class rings?" She ventured. THAT was the difference. Things began clicking into place in her brain. Pete's interest in the red meteor rock last fall and Clark *had* been wearing one of the bogus class rings when all of them had been recalled to the jeweler. The only one that was left was the ring in her desk drawer.  
  
"Was Clark wearing a class ring?"  
  
"You answer my questions first Pete." Chloe held firm.   
  
"Chloe this is no time for you to be playing Woodward and Bernstein. Clark's sick."  
  
"The red rocks. They make Clark sick?" Chloe leaned back and closed her eyes. "They do something to him… like the green rocks do to everyone else right?" When there was silence on the other end of the line Chloe felt like reaching out and smacking Pete silly. "RIGHT? Come on! Pete I can't help Clark until I know what's wrong with him!"  
  
"I can't tell you Chloe. You gotta call the Kents. They'll know what to do."  
  
"Damn you Pete! Don't you dare weasel out on me!" Chloe lowered her voice. "He *HURT* me and now you're invoking the 'He Man Woman Hater's' oath for him? Thanks for a lot of NOTHING!"  
  
"Chloe…"   
  
Chloe could hear the sigh in her friend's voice before it passed his lips.  
  
"Clark's allergic to the rocks. That's all I know. After what happened with his folks and the baby and stuff Clark put on the ring. That's why he left that's why he's acting crazy. He's allergic and the Kents don't know how to fix it except by getting him away from the rocks."  
  
"That's all I needed to know Pete." Chloe exhaled. She rarely played hardball with Pete but there was no way she was going to let Clark go on his merry way doing whatever he wanted. "So all I have to do is get the ring off of him?"  
  
"That should do it. But you oughta know, the last time this happened Mr. Kent had to use a sledgehammer to do it."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and dropped the sliver of ice back into Clark's glass. "Never send a man to do a woman's job. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Kent that I'll bring Clark home."  
  
"Chloe, don't do anything…"  
  
"Pete, you're the one who knew that meteor rocks make Clark sick and you let him work at my desk with that ring in it all semester- if you call *me* stupid I'm going to stuff your teeth down your throat." Chloe disconnected her phone and flung it to one side, resting her tired eyes against the car seat.  
  
Clark was allergic to meteor rocks.   
  
It made sense in a weird sort of way. She knew that so long as Lana wore the green meteor rock necklace Clark couldn't get within five feet of her without turning into a klutz.  
  
And Clark was always around when meteor stuff was happening. *ALWAYS* around.  
  
He was way too interested in astronomy for a normal 15 year old boy.  
  
Then there was that freaky thing he did when he disappeared as soon as a person had their back turned. More than once had they been in the middle of a conversation only for Chloe to turn around and find Clark long gone.  
  
And of course no one had thought to tell her because of the Kent code of secrecy. 'Trust No One' was pretty much their motto.  
  
Well if Pete thought he was getting off the hook he was sorely mistaken. He'd be covering chess club and the audio visual club all of next year.  
  
By the time the limo pulled up to Chloe's apartment she was more exhausted than she could ever remember feeling in her life before. But she also had a plan.  
  
** ** ** 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Recovery 8/8  
  
Author: Amanda  
  
E-mail: ficklemuse02@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: Set in the summer between Season 2 and Season 3 - looks at what our favorite Smallville residents have been up to in the three months since 'Exodus'.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. (But oh, what a glorious notion... owning Luthors....*sigh*) Smallville belongs to Millar/Gough etc.  
  
** ** **   
  
Lionel's Penthouse:  
  
"I thought you understood you were to keep a low profile while you worked for me. Did I not make myself clear?" Lionel demanded angrily as Clark walked in.  
  
"What's the matter Lionel? I got Lucas back for you in one piece. Sure that one piece is a little mangled but I think it beats what the Vango brothers wanted to do to him."  
  
"Not that. I would not consider groping a /b for the Daily Planet in my limousine as 'low profile'."  
  
"How do you know what I was doing in your limo?" Clark asked nonchalantly.  
  
Lionel pressed a button on the remote he held and a black and white surveillance screen popped up. "This is how. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Clark studied his image critically before answering. "The camera really does add ten pounds?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not amused Clark. I hired you to do a job and not to be distracted by the first pretty face you see. And my plans for Miss Sullivan most certainly do *not* include you."  
  
"Are you gonna send me to my room without any supper *DAD*?" Clark snickered. "And I don't care what your plans are for Chloe. I don't need your permission to do anything I want. With Chloe or to Chloe. Face it old man. I can give her things you just don't have."  
  
Lionel's voice hardened to the tone that normally sent his competitors cowering under conference tables. "Listen to me carefully *son*. Although I would hate losing you as an ally I have priorities. Those priorities even take precedence over my business. I will not have my legacy interfered with by you or anyone else. In fact-" Lionel leaned forward, his gaze unblinking. "I would hate to be the man fool enough to try." He sat back and exhaled. "A wise man Clark knows his limits. He always pushes those limits in order to better himself. It's his nature to push the envelope. But a great man knows how far to push and to never let his desires exceed his grasp."  
  
"You have no idea what kind of man I am Lionel. I'm something you've never seen before. I've walked through tornadoes without so much as a scratch. There is nothing that exceeds my grasp." Clark shoved his finger into Lionel's chest, knocking the older man backwards. "You might wanna remember that before you give me any more orders."  
  
** ** **  
  
Los Angeles:  
  
Lex snapped his cell phone shut with a loud *crack*. "I need to go back to Kansas. Tonight."  
  
"Okay. Not words you normally hear in everyday conversation." Cordelia drawled.  
  
"True. But it's not every day my father is dating a 17 year old and my brother's been shot." Lex replied crisply. "I hate to leave before you find my sister but there's just too much going on at home for me to be away." Lex began stuffing papers into his briefcase. "You'll update me every day?"  
  
"Wait. I'm still stuck on the part where your father is dating a 17 year old."  
  
Lex shook his head. "Don't try and wrap your brain around it. It'll only hurt." Lex snapped his briefcase shut with a sharp *snap*. "Luthor family dynamics are complex to say the least."  
  
"Sounds like a Jerry Springer episode waiting to happen." Cordelia snorted.  
  
"And that's only the half of it."  
  
"You know," Cordelia folded her arms and leaned against the wall casually. "You never did tell me what Lorne saw when he read you."  
  
Lex offered a small, enigmatic half smile. "A man's destiny is his own Miss Chase."  
  
"Oh great. Big with the cryptic are you? Maybe it *is* time for you to go back to Kansas before you start driving a GTX and hone your brooding skills."  
  
Lex just looked at Cordelia oddly for a moment before returning to his packing.  
  
** ** **   
  
142 North Provemont Avenue:  
  
Chloe unlocked the apartment door and flicked on the hall light before dropping Lois' mail on the table in the entryway and shrugging out of her jacket. A whole week and no sign of Clark. But she wasn't completely Kent-less, Clark's father called about eight times a day.   
  
Glancing at the blinking answering machine, Chloe revised her estimate. "Make that ten times a day." She muttered before pressing play.  
  
"You have ten new messages." The answering machine chirped.   
  
"Sully- I tried to get a hold of you at the Planet but that idiot Olson cut me off before I could leave a message. Looks like I'm gonna be here for a few more days. One of the guys got arrested for some public nudity so we've got to bail him out before we can come home. When you leave just drop the keys off with Larry next door. He said he'd water my plants and bring in the mail. Sorry for being gone most of the time you were in town squirt but I'll make it up to ya' next summer k'? Be careful." *BEEP*  
  
Chloe smiled and erased the message before listening to the others. When she was through she stowed the remains of her Thai dinner in the fridge and stripped out of her clothes before donning one of Lois' kimonos. A nice cool bath was just what the doctor ordered. She'd forgotten how unholy hot a city could be without any trees. Every day she got out of the office she felt wilted.   
  
Whatever else Lois' small one bedroom apartment lacked, the bathroom was Chloe's idea of heaven with a genuine claw foot bathtub at the crowning jewel complete with a nice bath pillow suctioned at one end. She opened the bathroom door to find the small space already illuminated by a half dozen lit candles, and there in the midst of a tub filled with more bubbles than she'd ever seen before was Clark Kent reading the previous month's Cosmo.  
  
He looked up at her surprised gasp with a wicked grin on his face. "Hey. I took this quiz. It says I'm a selfish lover." He crooked one bubble covered finger at Chloe. "Why don't you come here and find out if they're right?"  
  
Clasping a hand over her heart, Chloe tried to keep it from crawling out through her chest. DAMN Clark was sneaky. "Clark?"  
  
He waved his arm. "I got all this ready for you thinking you'd be home at a decent hour…" He affected a pout. "You could have called to tell me you'd be home late."  
  
"Gee Clark, if I'd known there was a naked man waiting for me I might have come home sooner." Chloe shot back before tugging on the kimono tie. Something about the way Clark was looking at her made her feel completely naked even though she was perfectly covered.   
  
Clark cocked an eyebrow. "You know, I thought that birthmark of yours was the cutest thing on your body. But now I can see I was wrong…"  
  
Chloe knew she was losing whatever cool she had, but Clark was *leering* at her. Clark was *naked* and *leering* at her. "Wh-what are you talking about?" 'Calm down Chloe. It's not like he can really see anything through the robe… right?' She told herself.  
  
"The birthmark's cute. But the blush that starts at your knees and goes alllll the way up is even cuter."  
  
Chloe clutched the neck of the kimono even more tightly. Figures. All she had to do to get Clark to notice her was to wrap herself in red meteor rock. The stuff was obviously some sort of geological aphrodisiac. She could make a fortune selling alien Viagra on late night infomercials…  
  
Chloe knew she was babbling in her brain, but it was so much nicer than facing the fact that if she wanted to get the class ring off Clark's finger she would have to a.) take off her kimono and b.) get in the tub with Clark.   
  
"How do you know about that birthmark?"  
  
"More questions? Chloe you need to lighten up! Don't you ever get sick of asking so many questions?"  
  
"Sure. Right about the time I get the answers." Chloe met Clark's gaze evenly. "I'll get in, but only if you turn your head."  
  
Arrogant from getting his own way, Clark did as he was told, turning back only when he felt the slick glide of Chloe's legs against his own. "In case of rough water parts of me double as a floatation device."  
  
"I don't care what you say I'm not going to ask you which parts."  
  
Clark chortled and picked up a bar of soap and a washcloth. "I'll scrub your back if you'll scrub mine…" He deftly turned Chloe so that she was sitting with her back to him. She drew her knees up to her chest as he inspected the small bruises from the previous week. "Did I do those?"  
  
"Well *duh*! Funny, but I don't have a lot of guys grabbing me in the backs of limos." Chloe closed her eyes and tried very hard not to lean into the light strokes over her back.  
  
DAMN.  
  
Damn Pete for not telling her Clark was allergic to the rocks.  
  
Damn Clark for keeping another secret.  
  
Damn Lana on general purposes.  
  
Damn Clark for humming 'Rubber Ducky' while he washed her back and blowing little bubbles off his hand.  
  
But most of all - damn herself for *still* being tempted by Clark's new attitude even when she knew it wasn't really him talking.  
  
Damn. Damn. Damnity damn damn.  
  
When Clark laid his hands on Chloe's shoulders and began massaging them and occasionally slipping a hand down to *not* her shoulder she decided it was time to make a move.  
  
"Where have you been this week?" She asked with a slow sigh before leaning back.   
  
"Here and there. Lots of work to do and not enough time to do it."  
  
"You never did tell me what kind of work you're doing…"  
  
"Mostly errands." Clark placed a kiss on the back of Chloe's neck. "I'm not gonna do it for long. It's just until I get some real money saved up."  
  
"Like what kind of real money?"  
  
"Don't worry about it babe. I may not be Daddy Lionel but I'm not exactly in the poorhouse either."  
  
Chloe craned her neck and glowered at Clark. "One more time. There. Is. Nothing. Going. On. Between. Me. And. Lionel."  
  
"I know." Clark grinned and stole another kiss. "He's got 'plans' for you…"  
  
Chloe toyed absently with Clark's hand where it rested below water on her stomach. "Lionel had plans for me? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing you gotta worry about Chlo'. I can deal with Lionel." Clark pulled Chloe back tighter against his body. "I'll take care of everything. All you gotta take care of is *me*."  
  
For a minute Chloe let herself be caught by Clark's intense gaze. As she slipped the ring off his hand, she shook off the strange feeling. "I am Clark. I really am."  
  
Clark seemed to curl in on himself and his head thrashed from side to side before he opened his eyes again and blinked blearily. "Chloe? What … what happened?"  
  
Reaching outside of the tub, Chloe grabbed two towels and wrapped one around herself before draping the other one over Clark. "It's okay Clark. We're going to get dried off and then I'm taking you to the hospital okay?" Tentatively she reached out and brushed Clark's cheek with her hand. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes trustingly.  
  
** ** **  
  
Metropolis General Hospital:  
  
Chloe watched as the door shut on the last of the reporters from the Planet and the Inquisitor. She'd called hospital security on the Inquisitor reporters and traded favors with the Planet ones to give the Kents some privacy. They'd arrived with Pete and Lana in tow two hours after Clark had been admitted.  
  
She walked down the hospital corridor in time to overhear Mr. Kent talking with Clark's doctor.   
  
"Dr. Meyers, Clark hates hospitals. He's terrified of them. I would really rather take him home. You're not really doin' anything for him anyway except monitoring him and giving him fluids. His mother and I can do that back in Smallville."  
  
"Mr. Kent, you can take your son home first thing in the morning. But I won't sign him out until then. There's really no telling what sort of effect trauma like your son's experienced might have had." The doctor spoke softly and kindly. "I know you must be anxious to have your son home safe, but give him one night of rest here before you take him back to Smallville."  
  
"Alright Doctor. If you think it's in Clark's best interest…" Mr. Kent nodded after a moment. Once Dr. Meyers left, he turned his attention to Chloe. "Chloe. I can't – I can't even begin to thank you for what you did for Clark. I know he probably didn't make it easy for you, and I just wanted you to know- if there's anything I can…"  
  
"Mr. Kent? Clark's waking up!" Lana poked her head out of the hospital room, a wide smile gracing her face. "He's waking up!"  
  
Mr. Kent squeezed Chloe's shoulder. "Excuse me."  
  
Chloe watched them through the hospital room window. Clark's mother and father on one side and Pete and Lana huddled together on the other side. Clark seemed so relieved and happy it made a jagged lump form in Chloe's throat.  
  
"I heard about young Mr. Kent." Lionel remarked from behind Chloe. "How thrilled his parents must be to have him home again."  
  
Chloe whirled around. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I hoped to offer my congratulations to the Kents of course." Lionel nodded to the hospital room. "But this looks like a scene for family no? Why don't you let me drop you off at home? We can discuss plans for next summer's internship."  
  
Chloe gave the Kents a long look before stepping into the hand Lionel placed on the small of her back as he led her down the hospital corridor to the elevator.  
  
She never looked back.  
  
** ** ** 


End file.
